Kulilin
|japanese = |team = Namek Mission Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = Southern Capital Police |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Orin Temple |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Police Officer |previous occupation = Martial-artist |partner = |previous partner = Son Gokū Son Gohan |instructor = Turtle School |instructor2 = God |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |headquarters = |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 25 |anime debut = DB014 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Number 18 (Wife) * Marron (Daughter) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Balloon Transformation * Continuous Kienzan * Diffusion Shot * Double Axe Handle * Kamehameha * Kienzan * Kikōha * Silent Fart * Sunlight Reflection * Taiyōken * Tracking Kikōha * Zanzōken |tools = }} is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball series. He is a Human who lives on Earth. He was originally a monk, training in martial arts at the Orin Temple. Due to being mistreated by his fellow monks, the boy fled the temple and sought out the venerable Muten Rōshi, seeking to train under him, primarily for the sake of wooing women. It was under the tutelage of the hermit that the young monk met Son Gokū, with whom he would forge a lifelong friendship. Eventually, Kuririn would marry Android Number 18, with whom he would have one child, Marron. Kuririn is one of the longer standing characters in the Dragon Ball series, having maintained a prominent role in both Part I and Part II of the manga series, and despite being overshadowed by the stronger fighters in the series, has been present for nearly every major conflict since his début. Background Prior to the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, Kuririn lived at the Orin Temple for eight years, studying martial arts, with enough to gain a fundamental grasp of the basics.Dragon Ball chapter 28, page 6 Due to the constant teasing by the other monks who lived with him at the temple, Kuririn fled Orin Temple in apparent tears, and sought the Kame Sennin for his training.Dragon Ball chapter 33, page 12 Personality Despite being a monk, Kuririn hardly started out as an example of the philosophies of 'zen'. At the young age of 12, just shy of 13, he was already considered "impure" in the heart,Dragon Ball chapter 25, page 14 as evidenced by his perverted tendencies and inability to ride the Kintoun without clinging to Gokū.Dragon Ball chapter 26, page 1 As a child, if a task proved to be insurmountable, Kuririn was not against resorting to both cheating and foul play, best shown during Muten Rōshi's "rock finding contest". Kuririn was more than happy to try and forge the Hermit's signature onto a separate rock in the hopes of fooling him, and when this failed, the young monk resorted to stealing the rock from Gokū and all other kinds of foul tricks in the hopes of winning.Dragon Ball chapter 29 Flattery came second nature to Kuririn as well; his interactions with Muten Rōshi early in his childhood were all attempts to butter the master up and get him on his side. Another trait of Kuririn's was his jealousy and selfishness, both shown in full measure early in his first appearances in the manga. Kuririn even admits to having hated Gokū when they first met. However, his time with Son Gokū quickly changed Kuririn. The training itself forged a bond of friendship between Gokū and Kuririn that lasted well into their adulthood. From the beginning of the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Krilin and Gokū were frequently seen supporting each other in their battles,Dragon Ball chapter 36, page 2 and it is Gokū's friendship and comradeship that eventually changes Kuririn for the better.Dragon Ball Z episode 191 A notable trait present in all points of Kuririn's life is fearfulness. Kuririn has hardly been the most confident fighter, and if given an opportunity, would generally present a situation where fleeing is preferable. However, this is not to say that Kuririn is not brave. Numerous times, Kuririn's thrown himself into battles that would cost him his life for the sake of protecting the people he cares best; such as when he fought Freeza's second form, and when he jump-rushed Cell in a grief-stricken rage when 18 was absorbed by Bio-Android.Dragon Ball chapter 382, page 11 One of Kuririn's strongest factors is his kind-nature. While he was originally selfish, his experiences with Son Gokū mellowed Kuririn into a noble and kind man with a bit of a selfish streak. When the Dragon Team summoned Shenron at the end of the Cell Game, Kuririn attempted to use the final wish on the Dragon to turn Androids No. 17 and No. 18 Human again, believing that the two were a couple and it would be in 18's best wishes to do this. Despite being in love with her, he genuinely wanted her to be happy, showing a stark change from his childhood, when all he wanted to do was impress women. When Shenron could not grant this wish, Kuririn used the wish for the sake of removing their explosives instead, still wanting to do something for the benefit of the woman he loved.Dragon Ball chapter 419, pages 2-3 It was Kuririn's all-around personality that the Cyborg would later fall in love with.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014)—“Twel-Bū Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] Appearance Kuririn ConceptArt GoG.png|Kuririn in Dragon Ball Z: God and God. Krilin ConceptArt RoF.png|Kuririn in Revival of 'F' and the Champa Arc. Out of all the cast, Kuririn's appearance has changed the least since his introduction. A standing trait in Kuririn's appearance is his general shortness; compared to the rest of the cast, Kuririn is on the short side, and as of the Saiyan Saga, even Gohan was close to him in height. While Kuririn appears to be bald, in actuality, he shaves his head; a habit developed from living with the monks, and he claims it allows for better control of his energy. On his head are six burns, also gained from living in the monastery. Unlike normal humans, Kuririn lacks a nose (and yet this, claims to be able to smell until reminded he lacked a nose, implying it might be simply very small) and his eyes lack white sclerae, making them the same colour as his skin. In the anime, he did originally have sclerae until the error was corrected. Like Gokū, Kuririn's trademark clothing is the Turtle School gi that he often wears. The martial arts gi he wears in varying shades of either orange or later green,Dragon Ball Z: God and God with blue armbands and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces, or flat, black shoes. The 'Kame' symbol is emblazoned on the chest and the back of the original uniform. As a child, Kuririn wore the typical gi of the Orin Temple. On Namek, Kuririn wore a variant of the Battle Armor used by the Freeza's Army. When he competed in the Tenkaichi Budōkai seven years after Cell's defeat, his attire was simple and consisted of a red T-shirt, beige sweatpants, and sneakers. After the fighting stopped, Kuririn would later grow out his hair, wearing it bushy with a widow's peak. He would later trim the style to the side four years after the defeat of Kid Boo, cropping it. A few months later, Kuririn would join the police force, and wore the typical uniform while on duty. His uniform consisted of yellow shirt and blue shorts, a badge, and a helmet. When Freeza arrived, Kuririn once again shaved his head. His final appearance in the manga consisted of Kuririn aging considerably, his hair graying, and growing a mustache. Abilities Kuririn, despite being constantly overshadowed by many stronger fighters, Kuririn possesses a good deal of natural talent as a martial artist. Despite his constant bullying at the Orin Temple, Kuririn's training for eight years was enough to place him just shy of Gokū's own skill at the age of 12,Dragon Ball chapter 28, pages 8-11Kuririn's speed was only two seconds shy of Gokū, give or take, showing they were at similar levels of skill at the time a solid power level up until the end of the Tournament Saga. When introduced to new training methods, Kuririn adapts quickly, and is a resourceful and ingenious fighter, creating techniques like the Scattering Kamehameha, a Kamehameha variation that splits in multiple directions and the Kienzan, a disc of energy that can cut through anything. During the initial encounter with the Saiyans, Kuririn's agile moves are enough to impress even the Saiyan prince, Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 221, page 7 Kuririn has a large amount of potential power for a human, for even when Saichōrō released his latent potential, Kuririn would only continue to grow stronger throughout the course of the series. Yamcha states that Kuririn is the strongest pure-blooded Human on the planet, a statement given credence as Tenshinhan is descended from a unique group of beings called the Three-Eyed clan, and Yamcha retired from fighting after the Cell Games. Despite being generally outclassed by other fighters, Kuririn has a natural talent for sensing ki, showing himself capable of sensing the powers that others are hiding, even when their masking their energies. Power and Physical Prowess Having been trained by the Kame Sennin, Kuririn's primary style of fighting has developed from the methods taught by the Turtle School. While not as naturally powerful as the aliens Kuririn frequently associates with, this isn't to say the monk lacks his own skills. Repeatedly, Kuririn has shown himself adept in battle, a fighter possessing ingenuity and creativity that his comrades tend to forego in favor of sheer power; during a battle with Gokū in the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Kuririn, to delay his own fall, inflated his body, slowing his fall and causing Gokū to miss.Dragon Ball chapter 126, pages 2-3 He also favors diversionary tactics, using the Kamehameha to distract Gokū for the purpose of grabbing his tail, his weak point.Dragon Ball chapter 126, pages 13-14 This is a ploy Kuririn would later repeat against Piccolo, to marginal success.Dragon Ball chapter 172, pages 4-6 Fitting with this style, Kuririn's method of fighting centers around evasion, diversion, and attacking. Quick on his feet, Kuririn is able to take advantage of his smaller size to avoid larger opponents, running circles around the stronger and faster Nappa, impressing even the elite Saiyan prince Vegeta with his physical moves. Like Gokū, Kuririn primarily trained with weighted training gear;Dragon Ball chapter 211, page 13 by the time of the Saiyan's arrival on Earth, Kuririn had trained using the same weighted clothing that Gokū had, all of which added to 113 kg (250 lbs.) of additional weight. Ki Usage While initially not as adept at Gokū, Kuririn has shown great skill in using ki-''based techniques numerous times in the series. His first attempt at using ''ki was rather pitiful, but as the series went on, Kuririn created some of the most deadly and creative ki-attacks yet seen in the series. He was the first to display the ability to use Tracking Kikōha,Dragon Ball chapter 172, page 4 an energy attack that follows an opponent by sensing their ki, and will pursue them until it causes damage or is destroyed. On Namek, Kuririn, despite not having seen the technique performed in several years, was able to successfully employ the Taiyōken against Dodoria on theory alone.Dragon Ball chapter 256, page 4 Much like Gokū, Kuririn has shown the capacity to wield — but not form — a Genki Dama, despite the overwhelming nature of the energy.Dragon Ball chapter 237, pages 2-3 Additionally, in the anime, Kuririn was shown to use the Sōkidan, Yamcha's signature technique. Unlike most humans, Kuririn appears to possess latent reserves of ki as of yet untapped. When he arrived on Namek, the Grand Elder sensed power within the monk that was still to be released, And yet, even when Kuririn had his potential unleashed, he was still able to train and become stronger, showing he had further power to tap into beyond with the Grand Elder's senses could detect. Kuririn, much like Yamcha and Tenshinhan, have had multiple opportunities to increase their ki reserves, setting them apart from mundane martial artists like Mr. Satan. Kamehameha Having trained under the Kame Sennin, and witnessing the technique several times, one of Kuririn's signature moves is the legendary Kamehameha. The Kamehameha is a technique that took the venerable Kame Sennin 50 years of hard training to master; cupping his hands at his sides, Kuririn pools out the latent energy from his body before condensing it into one massive attack. Kuririn's first attempt at using the technique was pitiful, resulting in a small expulsion of energy with no range.Dragon Ball chapter 120, page 14 Moments later, however, Kuririn was able to use a proper Kamehameha against Chaozu, despite Kame Sennin (who disguises as Jackie Chun) insistence he avoid it.Dragon Ball chapter 121, pages 5-6 Despite never showcasing a Super Kamehameha proper, the Kamehameha, along with the characteristics of his Homing Ki Blast would be the foundation for one of Kuririn's strongest techniques, the Scattering Kamehameha. This is a variation on the traditional Kamehameha, a powerful energy attack that lacks speed, but can be split into multiple blasts and descend from above to kill multiple enemies.Daizenshū 2, page 210''Daizenshū 4'', page 112 Kienzan Kuririn's signature move, and first truly original technique, is the Kienzan. The Kienzan is a technique he created, presumably before the fight with the Saiyans. The technique uses Kuririn's own energy to create a condensed disc of ki. Unlike traditional ki techniques, the Kienzan is capable of affecting anything, even cutting opponents whose power levels are higher than Kuririn's, such as when he cut Nappa's cheek with the technique, or sliced off a portion of Freeza's tail with ease.Dragon Ball chapter 299, page 3 Upon seeing the technique, Vegeta knew it was something to fear and immediately gave Nappa the order to avoid the technique. Kuririn has also displayed the ability to use this technique in rapid succession.Dragon Ball chapter 299, page 5 If hit by them all, a Rapid-Fire Kienzan would slice an opponent to ribbons. Despite the technique's inherent power, it has one weakness Kuririn has not overcome; accuracy. Kuririn's Kienzan would later be seen as a valuable asset by not only himself, but villains. After witnessing him use it, both Vegeta and Freeza mimicked the Kiezan for their own purposes. Power Level Part I Son Gokū Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Kuririn, and his family are making their way to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship, but are stuck in traffic. To avoid being late, and missing out on the bingo tournament, the family of three capsulize their car, and fly off towards the cruise ship, much to the surprise of the humans below. On their way to the party, Kuririn and his family run into Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamcha, and Pu'ar.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Revival of "F" Arc Sometime after the battle with Beerus, Kuririn come by to visit Gokū when the latter falls asleep on the tractor in the raddish field. Gokū tells Kuririn that Chi-Chi is forcing him to work because of their expecting grandchild and would rather train to which Kuririn notes that Gokū is having a difficult time. Gokū asks Kuririn to drive the tractor for him while he does some training because he wants to surpass Beerus. Kuririn notes that there is now a huge gap between them; Kuririn reminisces about the past where he and Gokū first started training under Muten Roshi and since then, Gokū has become powerful enough to hold his own against Gods like Beerus. Kuririn asks Gokū to punch him in order to see how strong Gokū has become. Gokū is skeptical at first but Kuririn insists. Gokū relents and hits Kuririn in the face, sending him flying. Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to try and catch Kuririn but fails. Gokū takes Kuririn back to his home to attend to his wounds. 18 scolds Kuririn for asking Gokū to punch him, but Kuririn states that he wanted to know if giving up martial arts was the right choice and decides that it was the correct choice.Dragon Ball Super episode 16 Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue Kuririn, alongside 18 and Marron, is present at the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai but he does not participate in it. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū´s death by a heart virus, No. 17 and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. Kuririn fought the androids, alongside the other Earthling warriors, only to fail and dying in the process. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Alongside his family, Kuririn is present at Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. He witnesses the conflicts between Dragon Team and the Hakaishin Beerus, but don't join the battle. When Vegeta, whose wife is slapped by Beerus in response to hers for ruining her party, furiously launching a barrage of attacks against the Hakaishin, Kuririn comments that since when the Saiyan be that strong. Later, Gokū shows up, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, along with other people, Kuririn watchs the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Kuririn, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Planet of Nothing in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. He suggested that they play a game of , and participated in it himself.Dragon Ball Super Chapter 7, pp. 15 Creation and Conception As Toriyama's editor Kazuhiko Torishima had stated that the series' protagonist, Gokū, was too plain, the author originally created Kuririn along with the Tenkaichi Budōkai as a method to help add depth to the story.Daizenshū 2 Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Kuririn's hobby is singing karaoke . ** Kuririn's favorite food is a . ** Kuririn's favorite vehicles are sports cars. Quotes Notes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Fathers